The objectives of the proposed research are 1) to examine the relationships between local economic indicators and utilization of mental health services; 2) to determine the variation of these relationships in areas of different economic status; 3) to determine the predictive value (concurrent and lagged) of these economic indicators for utilization of mental health services, 4) to specify the problem types presented at mental health services during different economic conditions; and 5) to develop a predictive model which summarizes these relationships. Previous studies have indicated a negative relationship between socio-economic status and mental health, and a positive relationship between incidence of psychopathology and proximity to the inner city. In addition, specific economic indicators have been related to specific kinds of psychopathology, e.g., suicide rate and unemployment. Most of these studies, however, have not been concerned with community mental health intake, a less catastrophic mental health indicator, nor with rural areas. The proposed research will begin with the collection of economic data such as unemployment, banking activity, retail sales, and welfare caseload for a 75-month period in each county included in three separate mental health administrative areas--southeastern Ohio, south central Ohio and northwestern West Virginia. Mental health data on intake and hotline calls will also be collected for the same areas and broken down by county. In Phase I, statistical tests of growth (stationarity, autocorrelation), relationship (correlation matrix), prediction (multiple regression)--concurrent and lagged--will be performed on the raw data and deseasonalized data. In Phase II, data on the particular problem types of mental health will be collected for countries which vary widely by economic status; length of time of existence of the mental health service, the difficulty of making a help response and town vs. country differences will also be examined in Phase II. This will result in a predictive model summarizing these relationships.